1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packing technology field and in particular to a packing box used to package a display panel.
2. The Related Arts
The production of a liquid crystal display is an assembly process. Wherein the liquid crystal panel, one component of the liquid crystal display, is sealed in the liquid crystal panel packing box at first after the production, and then is transported to the respective assembly station.
The circuit board on the liquid crystal panel is composed by a plurality of different components, the heights of some components are more than thickness of the liquid crystal panel, when the liquid crystal panel is stacked in the packing box, the stacking height of one end of the circuit board is much higher than the stacking height of one end of the liquid crystal. In the prior art, the liquid crystal is usually transport by using foam box or plastic box, an EPE spacer of which the thickness is thinner is usually used between each liquid crystal panel to be interval buffer, avoiding the friction and collision between each liquid crystal panel.
However, the above technology makes the packing box not able to put in more liquid crystal panel, it causes the great waste of packing space; otherwise, the collision and friction between liquid crystal panel and the inner wall of the box can cause the premature damage of the packing box, wasting the packing costs.